


Abonent czasowo niedostępny

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Stiles, Annoying Derek, Based on a Tumblr Post, Butt Dialing, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by GIFs, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Derek nosi telefon w tylnej kieszeni spodni i dziwnym trafem zawsze, gdy przez przypadek przytrafia mu się do kogoś zadzwonić, tym kimś jest Stiles. Stilinskiego niezmiernie to irytuje, w końcu chłopak, doprowadzony do ostateczności, decyduje się na konfrontację z Derekiem i rzuca w jego głowę telefonem. Sprawy przybierają nieoczekiwany obrót…





	Abonent czasowo niedostępny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who you gonna call?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545497) by [Nival_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen). 



> [Inspiracja](https://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/84316626837/lonewolfed-deactivated20160722-au-where)
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Niedopowiedzeniem jest określenie stanu emocjonalnego Dereka jako „zaskoczenie”. Po tym, jak wilkołak obrywa w głowę telefonem Stilesa, zapada cisza, a wzrok Hale’a przeskakuje pomiędzy komórką leżącą na podłodze a twarzą niezapowiedzianego gościa wykrzywioną w grymasie wściekłości.

– Za co to, do cholery, było?! – domaga się odpowiedzi Derek, piorunując Stilesa spojrzeniem.

– ZAD-zwaniasz mnie!

– Ja… _co_ _robię?_ – pyta mężczyzna i rumieni się lekko, zastanawiając, czy tak teraz dzieciaki nazywają jakieś niemoralne propozycje schadzek lub coś w tym stylu. Jeśli tak, to on absolutnie tego nie robi! (Pomińmy fakt, że bardzo by chciał).

– Twój telefon. Nosisz go w tylnej kieszeni spodni, zgadza się? – upewnia się Stiles z zaciśniętą szczęką i wbija wzrok w jego dżinsy.

– No tak, dużo osób tak ro…

– Rozmawiałeś dziś z Isaaciem, prawda? O twoim wilczym PMS. Wyjaśniałeś mu, jak ci się udaje zachować kontrolę, nawet jeśli twojej kotwicy nie ma w pobliżu – dodaje.

– Tak – odpowiada Derek ostrożnie, zaczynając podejrzewać, że być może chłopak testuje na nim właśnie jakiś rodzaj telepatycznego zaklęcia, którego nauczył go Deaton.

– Twój _tyłek_ wciąż do mnie dzwoni. Kiedy się poruszasz, odblokowuje ci się telefon i zostaje wybrany mój numer. W ciągu zeszłego tygodnia stało się to pięciokrotnie i za każdym razem słyszałem twoje rozmowy. Jakimś jednak sposobem ty nigdy nie słyszysz mnie. _Krzyczącego_ , żebyś się rozłączył!

Oczy wilkołaka momentalnie się rozszerzają, a brwi unoszą tak wysoko, iż nikną w gęstwinie włosów, ponieważ matko święta… on przez cały czas myślał, że to był głos Stilesa w jego głowie. Jasne, wypowiedzi typu: „Do kurwy nędzy, Derek! Przestań mi to robić!”, wydawały się Derekowi całkowicie bez sensu, jednak mężczyzna zwalił to po prostu na karb sposobu bycia Stilesa. Nie wspominając nawet o fakcie, że zaczął rozważać, czy to może nie jego podświadomość, starająca mu się przekazać, by w końcu wyznał chłopakowi, co do niego czuje. A ostatecznie wyszło na to, że to rzeczywiście był Stiles – po drugiej stronie słuchawki?! _O cholera…_

– Tak, to jest dokładnie ten wyraz twarzy, na który liczyłem. A teraz: czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej nosić telefon w przedniej kieszeni, jak każda zdrowa na umyśle osoba, i przestać mnie ZAD-zwaniać?!

– Co… co jeśli zrobię to normalnie? – pyta Derek, wyciągając telefon z tylnej kieszeni i przekładając go do przedniej.

– Co? – odpowiada pytaniem Stiles, nieco zdumiony.

– Mógłbym świadomie wybrać twój numer. I moglibyśmy pogadać. Jeśli nie byłbyś zajęty, oczywiście.

– Pogadać… i umówić się na randkę? – dopowiada Stilinski, przeciągając sylaby, a na jego twarz wypływa powoli szeroki uśmiech.

Derek ma nadzieję, że to dobry rodzaj uśmiechu – patrząc na swojego rozmówcę, nie potrafi tego stwierdzić, a jest zbyt podenerwowany, aby prawidłowo odczytać jego emocje za pomocą wilkołaczych zmysłów.

– Tak – odpowiada cichutko, podnosząc leżącą wciąż na podłodze komórkę.

– W porządku. Tak, pewnie. Zróbmy to, skwaszony wilczku. Ale najpierw musisz się przygotować, bo zamierzam cię zasypywać telefonami. A ty masz je odbierać. Każdy jeden. Nieważne gdzie, kiedy ani w jakiej sytuacji. Jesteś zobowiązany do odbierania ich wszystkich, ponieważ ja musiałem użerać się z twoimi przez okrągły tydzień!

Stiles wyrywa swoją komórkę z rąk Hale’a, a następnie całuje mocno mężczyznę. Następnie, nie dając mu szansy na jakąkolwiek reakcję, odsuwa się zupełnie niespodziewanie i wychodzi z loftu. Dzwoni, jeszcze zanim dociera do swojego jeepa. Derek odbiera momentalnie – z szerokim uśmiechem i wciąż żywym wspomnieniem pocałunku na ustach.


End file.
